Five Romances of Miss Spencer
by angelronin
Summary: Various pairings Ms. Spencer rated T for Shoujo-ai content
1. Chasing a Diva

Ms

Ms. Spencer was thinking about her relationship with Aisha. She give a small sigh waiting for her getting out the shower.

"The damn water turn cold on me I should complain this to the hotel manger," Aisha bitching about the water.

"I understand Aisha love but you can't do anything about it." She tries reasoning her.

"The service in here stinks and the shower configure in Japanese so I can't figure out what the hell which is hot and which is cold." Aisha starts to rant.

Ms. Spencer starts massage her head when Aisha starts on a rant she can't shut up about few minutes. She still figure how she attract to this rude, egocentric, trash talking woman whom used be a great R&B singer in America.

"Another thing why we in this small-ass room with lousy service with not anybody speaking a word in English-"Ms. Spencer decide to cut Aisha's rant by kiss her.

"I kind tired you complaining about everything and I know you use staying in large hotels but you chose to pursuit wrestling." Ms. Spencer is starting one of her stern lectures when she used giving to Candy Cane.

Aisha really hate teachers and dating an ex one to booth. In Rumble Rose tournament she was mocking her before the match start. What in the world possession her fall in love with prudish, no fun, by book, damn teacher whom probably sexual repress and obsess over that punk wannabe Candy Cane. Also maybe Ms. Spencer was in self-denial because she never thought interest in sex.

Aisha has amusement thought when Ms. Spencer interrupts her musings.

"You're listening to me Aisha? You seem tune me out but isn't the matter-"

"Muriel let me ask you a question why in blue blaze hell I with you." Ms. Spencer never thought Aisha ask that one.

"Tell in the truth I was fan of yours and I want asking you for an autograph. Also I think you're cute in your bikini."

Aisha blink a few times and realization hitting her like ton of brinks. "You're fan of me? The great Ms. Spencer liking me the one whom too busy chasing your student I say your pet." Aisha starts laughing.

"Why you think this is funny? What point of you mocking me?" Ms. Spencer felt slighted due Aisha laughing at her.

In rare moment Aisha felt like crap and begin to wonder what cause these emotions.

"Gee I'm sorry for making fun at you." Aisha is reluctantly apologizing to her. "Honestly I don't know why I have apologized to you."

"It maybe remorse you are feeling or I playing mind games with you." Say Ms. Spencer with unusual guile.

Aisha just looks at her and realizes what just happed. "You are playing me like a goddamn fool."

"Well I guess the water should heat right now and by way I think you even sexier in that school uniform gimmick match we have few months back."

Ms. Spencer was smile and wink at her. Aisha in first in her life she didn't have anything to say.


	2. Leaves and Bunnies

Ms

Ms. Spencer looking at the falling leaves that symbolize of changes. Since entering the Rumble Rose tournament few years back getting her wayward student Rebecca Walsh aka Candy Cane and brought her back to school.

Now after Candy Cane take her life around and graduate from high school she grew closer to her former teacher.

"Ms. Spencer you have been watching those leaves over past hour time take a rest." Say Becky cheerfully. "Now I wrestle full-time with you and thanks to you preventing me becoming a delinquent or worse dead." She gives a great big hug.

"Ms. Walsh I quite grateful for your appreciation for gratitude of your turnaround." Ms. Spencer was in midst of memory.

"So what you're thinking?" Becky asks innocently.

Ms. Spencer closes her eyes of remembering each time how she had hand of transformation one Rebecca Walsh the former rebel.

"These times I can remember you were troublesome and trying keep you from cutting class. Also you disappear days in but I never give up you're too precious to me my former student."

Ms. Spencer gently kisses her on lips and watches more leaves falling down.

Becky looks up to her and smiles at the sentimental speech from Ms. Spencer.

Ms. Spencer stares at Becky and grows in love with her at snail pace and look at the young woman fondly with no regret.

"This is peaceful taking a break from wrestling, Ms. Spencer with no worries from the world. I wish this last forever." Say Becky blissfully.

Ms. Spencer give a sigh reminding her childhood at her family farm when her parents struggling to keep the farm.

"I like enjoy the same wish with you but not everything last forever. I still love you all my being Rebecca I can't promise you nothing but happiness."

She is playing Becky's hair and wondering about the future. Even their relationship is positive Ms. Spencer have some uncertainly thoughts on matter which weighting heavily in her mind.

"Ms. Walsh I enjoy your company today and I can't express the words in my head at least I like our little picnic today. Wonderful time we do have joy for."

Becky watches Ms. Spencer picking up the blanket from ground and folding it.

"I'm glad I with you, Ms. Spencer. Leaves watching are an interesting idea from you."

Ms. Spencer is looking back at the tree in late autumn weather before winter claim is icy grip and reborn of spring the leaves represent her transform from teacher to wrestling superstar in few short years.

Also representing Becky transform from student verge of dropping out to respectable young lady that Ms. Spencer is proud of.

The leaves finally shed it last leaves until the next spring.


	3. Tequila Sunrise

Author's Note: Here third part of my story from LJ 5trueloves

Disclaimer: The characters of Rumble Roses I don't own they belong to Konami. I only borrowing them for pure entrainment

Miss Spencer is waiting for Candy Cane outside a club.

"_Miss Welsh told me about this address. I hope this is the right place." _Miss Spencer is musing.

When she reaches at the door, the bouncer letting her with the others and gives subtle nod.

"_I almost swear that the bouncer was look like a woman." _Miss Spencer starts wondering about the place.

The atmosphere fills with women dancing to each other some suggestively. She is thinking about lack of morals women display and shaking her head that they lacking decency and modestly.

After found a table to sit down and picking up a menu. One of the waitresses comes to Miss Spencer.

"I may take your order? This is your first time here?" The waitress sound cheerful toward Miss Spencer.

"I just need a glass of water." The waitress's eyebrow went up. "We don't water serve here we either sell non-alcohol beverage or alcohol beverage."

Miss Spencer looks surprise. "I could this one." She point out her order.

"I may ask a question? Why so many women here? Miss Spencer is asking quietly.

The waitress is looking Miss Spencer strangely. "No men allow in our club."

Miss Spencer scans around the area to find Candy. "I want ask another question I'm at the right place?" Miss Spencer is asking nervously.

The waitress is smiling at Miss Spencer. "You're at the right place the Lillian Palace."

"As I thought tonight is ladies' tonight I'm correct?" Miss Spencer is thinking about how the waitress response to her question.

"Well it is since this place where women being comfortable around each other without men harassing them."

After the waitress left, Miss Spencer receives a drink from someone else.

"I didn't order this. You must mistake me with someone else." Miss Spencer is starting to protest.

"The lady over there was ordering for you. I wish my ex did it for me but no she cheated on me with my best friend." The second waitress sound bitter and forget Miss Spencer was there.

"Oh excuse me I still upset about the break-up and arguing and sex after that even was wonderful but I never forgave Mandy what she done hurt me with Nicole…"

Waitress number two starting babbling about her therapist saying she's too clingy and Miss Spencer finding her utterly and completely insane and move before she start her sob story.

"_That poor woman her girlfriend cheating with her best friend…"_ Her brain register the words her girlfriend and then sudden realization that she was in a lesbian club.

"_When I find Miss Welsh she'll explain this why I'm this mess." _Miss Spencer is thinking the way getting out this place but she bump into somebody.

"Excuse I'm sorry for bumping into you." Miss Spencer is apologizing to the woman.

"I glad I ran into you before you left." Miss Spencer was seeing the woman as same height as her with brown hair and a sexy accent."

"Nice to meet madam and is what your name?" Ask the mystery woman.

"Muriel Spencer and please let me pass so I can leave from this." Miss Spencer sound angry.

"Since you told your name I'll tell mine, Joan from Lyon, France. I like blondes like you.

Miss Spencer is starting feeling uncomfortable around Joan.

"I mistaken enter this establish this evening waiting for my ex-student of mine to come and seems she trick me." Miss Spencer was trying her authority voice on Joan but it backfire.

"It sound sexy coming from you and I want to kiss you right now." Joan is inching toward Miss Spencer.

A hand is touching one of Miss Spencer's shoulders.

"She's my girlfriend if you have a problem you going deal it with me." Miss Spencer is recognizing the voice.

"Miss Welsh why take you so long to come here." Miss Spencer sound furious.

Candy is wrapping her arm around Miss Spencer's waist and staring at Joan."

"I see you're with her. I not go down without a fight." Joan's threat sounds nothing to Candy.

Candy is start passionately kissing Miss Spencer while feeling her up through her jacket.

Joan sees it as Candy continue making a scene in the club while Miss Spencer stun by Candy's aggressive nature.

After few minutes of groping her way on Miss Spencer, Candy let her go.

"I guess she your girlfriend and she seem enjoying it. Excuse me I can find another blonde to flirt with." Then she left.

"Miss Welsh what the meaning of this!" Say Miss Spencer angrily.

"I just save you from some psycho bitch bothering you." Say Candy. "And oh I brought Makoto with me."

"Well Miss Spencer I want show you this wonderful place and finding Judo Babe a girlfriend for her," Say Candy nonchalantly.

Miss Spencer is looking at both Candy and Makoto and wondering the reason why Candy having her meeting this place.

"Hi Miss Spencer this is my first here I kind nervous in this kind environment and my parents' reactions me coming out well…" Makoto is blushing.

"My mom fainted when she hear me being a lesbian and my dad sort accept me and my older brother Tetsu shook his head for unknown."

Miss Spencer giving a sigh and pull her glass off thinking why she is here.

"And your being reason here Miss Welsh?" Miss Spencer is asking a question.

Candy is showing her teeth while smiling. "It a secret teach,"

After they found a table for three of them sitting down, Miss Spencer is eyeing Candy.

"Miss Spencer you need loosen up and stopping being uptight." Say Candy. "Beside you need enjoying yourself once awhile."

"Miss Welsh you know we are athletes now and shouldn't drink alcohol we represent the Rumble Rose Federation at this moment." Miss Spencer talking through Candy her lecture.

"Excuse Candy, Miss Spencer I just made 21 in this country and I don't usually involving this activity but this one exception I make." Makoto spoke her peace.

"Well you outvote 2 to 1 and I ordering some boozes." Candy says.

"Miss Aihara I am disappointed in you for taking up Miss Welsh. You know you're a good athlete and girls looking you as a role model." Miss Spencer is talking to Makoto.

"Honestly I going drink in moderation anyway and I try forgetting an unrequited crush on someone." Makoto confess her reason being in the club.

"Oh sorry Miss Aihara I never know you like somebody I just feel Miss Welsh try corrupts you." Miss Spencer sound sympatric toward Makoto.

"How Miss Welsh found out about your sexually interest in women?" Miss Spencer asks.

"I ask advice for liking someone after our tag team match and Candy asking to describe the person and I told her." Makoto turn feel embarrass. "Thinking she probably laughing at me but Candy actually told me her attractive toward women and she sexually experiences the girls at her former school." Makoto blush even further.

"That too much information Miss Aihara and Miss Welsh tend bragged about things." Miss Spencer is sighing for her former student brazen behavior.

"Well here is our drink." Candy is announcing. "I got you Long Island Ice Tea Miss Spencer and here Makoto your drink I order something that you can handle."

"What you have something for yourself, Miss Welsh?" Miss Spencer is asking Candy.

"Order myself some Tequila Sunrise with of dash of alcohol and top off with some Jack Daniel." Say Candy.

Miss Spencer is almost coughing on her own drink. "That is crazy Miss Welsh!" Miss Spencer exclaim.

"I hope you won't be drunk after tonight, Candy." Makoto is sound concern.

"Don't worry about me guys I used drinking alcohol beside not the main reason why I am here." Candy replies to both of them.

"Miss Welsh I can't understand you sometime. Maybe I have been too by book type all these years and maybe I need enjoy life some more."

"That spirit Miss Spencer." Candy gives Miss Spencer a pat on the back.

Miss Spencer start drink a little and coughing because she never use to drinking.

"Slow down Miss Spencer. I guess you haven't a drink before." Candy is about comment Miss Spencer's drinking.

"Miss Spencer you are alright? You seem rushing your drink." Makoto says.

"Sorry my body never use of alcohol in my system and I drank too fast." Miss Spencer sound apologetic.

After a few drinks Miss Spencer starts getting a little tipsy. "That backstabbing bitch stole my college boyfriend and we were on the same wrestling team." Miss Spencer angrily comment. "Ellen she also was my friend."

"Uh Miss Spencer you have too much to drink we should leave and return to the hotel." Makoto is start worrying about Miss Spencer.

"I wish Candy hasn't left us."

"Oh they are dancing y-you shouldn't be uptight M-Miss Aihara and y-you n-need let loose." Miss Spencer is slurring her words drunkenly.

"No wait Miss Spencer I feel uncomfortable in public you know I kind shy." Makoto try plea to Miss Spencer.

Miss Spencer is dragging Makoto onto the dance floor and Heartbreak remix with Mariah Carey with Da Brat and Missy Elliott start playing.

Even Miss Spencer somewhat drunk (She still can't dance) putting some moves and a reluctant Makoto taking the lead. The crowd start gathering and watch the two women dance while Miss Spencer groping Makoto blindly to her displeasure.

"I-I want cap this evening a kiss, M-Miss Aihara." Miss Spencer inches toward Makoto's face and Makoto feeling her breath on her face.

"Uh Miss Spencer this isn't right." Makoto try reasoning her. "You know what Miss Aihara you're quite attractive for shy former Judo specialist turn wrestler." Miss Spencer gives her a compliant.

"Uh thank I nobody told how attractive I was usually I told I was cute looking." Makoto is blushing from the compliant.

Miss Spencer end up kissing her and also she slip her tongue in her mouth.

"Excuse Miss Aihara I feeling the need to throw up where is the bathroom?" Miss Spencer is heading toward the bathroom.

Makoto standing there face flushing and her first kiss involving French. "I-I share my first kiss with somebody slip their tongue into my mouth." She starts screaming.

"Miss Aihara I'm sorry for my behavior tonight I wasn't myself out there and I blame this on Miss Welsh and where she is at?" Miss Spencer is holding her head after drinking too much Long Island Ice Tea.

"Honestly this is my most fun I ever in long time." Makoto say excitedly. "I hope I find Cindy tonight and talk about we did."

"We should do this another time Miss Aihara it sound I asking on a date." After few minutes of awkwardness Makoto replies back.

"Well the person I like that I told about to Candy earlier is you." Makoto felt a less shy.

Miss Spencer is surprise to hear that she is object of Makoto's crush.

"I am surprise to hear me being your crush." Miss Spencer sound flatter. "At this moment I don't know where take this."

"Don't worry I won't force you to accept my feelings for you." Makoto is reassuring to Miss Spencer.

When both went their respect hotel room, Candy emerges from her room.

"Good Makoto you the first take step to tell your feelings to Miss Spencer." Candy says.

"Rebecca when you get back to bed?" Ask the mystery woman. "Joan I'm soon I catch my breath. I love your sexy accent."

"You're an animal in bed Rebecca." Joan purr and Candy jump back into bed.


	4. Chocolate Kisses

Author's Note: This is unusual pairing I wrote. It a Valentine fic part 5trueloves community.

Disclaimer: The characters of Miss Spencer and Reiko don't belong to me. They are own by Konami

Miss Spencer with Reiko has the day off from Rumble Rose organization to enjoy themselves for some shopping.

"Muriel we have brought tons of stuff and my feet are killing me." Reiko is starting to complain.

"Reiko I agree time take a break at the food court." Miss Spencer comment.

While Reiko went buy some ice cream for herself, Miss Spencer head for shop selling chocolate to indulge her favorite food.

"How much cost for box of chocolate?" Miss Spencer asks.

"Oh ma'am that kind chocolate made from Holland especially just for lovers." The sale clerk making a sale pitch toward Miss Spencer.

"Oh well is kind embarrassing but I tend indulge my little guilty pleasure of mine once awhile."

"I understand people want enjoy their chocolate in private and as myself like taste of chocolate."

"So how much is cost?" Miss Spencer is asking for the price.

"The price is 13.95 plus tax ma'am I hope you will enjoy." The sale clerk some cheerful.

"That price is outrageous and expensive!" Miss Spencer look toward the sale clerk. "All right I'll buy." She gives a sigh and knowing gave up to her favorite food.

After Miss Spencer came from store and found Reiko eating ice cream.

"Reiko I just came back from the chocolate store and brought the most expensive box of chocolate." Miss Spencer thinking about how explains Reiko about the chocolate she has brought.

"Well you have a sweet tooth like me I very fond of ice cream it my favorite treat in spite promising myself cut down this year." Miss Spencer is smiling at Reiko.

"You're worry about your weight because eating too ice cream isn't healthy you know."

"I am sensitive about my weight and Aisha keeping making fun of me." Reiko was grumbling about something.

"Please forget Miss Aisha she tend be rude sometime beside you still in shape."

"Thanks sometime I feel a little self-conscious about my weight."

Miss Spencer is looking the box of chocolate when she get back to the hotel and start indulge her little guilty pleasure without Candy Cane teasing her about her favorite treat or Aigle thinking is some kind of make-up kit.

When both Miss Spencer and Reiko went back to the hotel, Miss Spencer was in her room start eating her chocolates.

"Um, Muriel you have a minute?" Reiko asks. "I need talk to you about today."

Miss Spencer is start worrying. "Wait just a minute Reiko." Miss Spencer was stumbling around to hide her chocolate."

"Oh Reiko I am so sorry for not answering the door." Miss Spencer says.

"Well I have great time spent with you and thanks for shopping trip." Reiko is smiling at Miss Spencer. "Also I understand that you enjoy chocolate as much me enjoying ice cream."

"What you implying Reiko?" Miss Spencer is asking her.

Reiko walks toward Miss Spencer and kiss her. This surprise Miss Spencer and she return the kiss.

"Why you have did that Reiko? I never expect you to kiss me."

"I like taste chocolate from your lips, Muriel." Reiko says.

Reiko found the chocolate where Miss Spencer hid from.

"I like to share with others so get ready." Reiko put one of chocolates in her mouth and starts kissing Miss Spencer.

Miss Spencer feels the chocolate between her teeth while sucking the taste from Reiko.

The kiss between them is lingering over few seconds before they broke it off.

"Reiko that was very interesting at least." Say Miss Spencer while catching her breath.

"Wow it was very incredible Muriel and very sensual." Reiko comment.

"I agree with you Reiko and thanks for the kiss."

"You're welcome, Muriel." Reiko is replying.

After Reiko left, Miss Spencer is glaring at her chocolate box and decide next time share some ice cream with Reiko.


	5. Requim of a Rose

Author's Note: This final chapter of my Rumble Roses story. Also the first time I wrote Hurt and Comfort in my story.

Disclaimer:The characters of Rumble Roses doesn't belong me, they part of Konami

"Oh Fujiko I bet your mother looking down on you from heaven." Say Anesthesia mockingly. "You are just my little pet doing her master bidding." Fujiko was struggling with her bonds tried to remember her former life before becoming Evil Rose.

Bit of pieces of memories came like pictures in her mind eye seeing her younger days defending Reiko from bullies to leaving to America avenging their mother's death.

Fujiko starting crying for herself and everyone she has killed in the ring for past couple of years. She's disgusted herself the monster she came to be and feeling she failed both her mother and her younger sister Reiko.

Fujiko found herself screaming from the nightmare of past memories that continuing taunting her.

"It all right Fujiko you were dreaming. The past deeds you can't erase but I'm there for you." Miss Spencer is reassuring the younger woman.

"Muriel I felt responsible for those deaths I cause as Evil Rose under that madwoman mind control and disgust with my own weakness." Fujiko feel some self-loathe through her voice. "As this day I still have wash bloods from my hands and trying forgetting the past sins."

Miss Spencer feels sorry the lavender-headed woman for being in the darkness for four years until Reiko frees her.

"Now you're free and you have me as your strength you never again experience the darkness and nightmares."

"I can truly be free of these sins continue to haunt me?" Fujiko asks.

Miss Spencer is worrying about her lover and both her mental and emotional state when Miss Spencer felt herself hapless sometime even she truly loves Fujiko.

"I can't questioning your state but I need you be strong for me you not the only one suffering."

Fujiko stare at Miss Spencer grasping the situation where she and Miss Spencer both need one of the other's strength come through at the end.

"I'm sorry being selfish and never considerate your feelings."

"Fujiko I always be there for you my love. You're never alone and I help you fight off the darkness and guiding you toward the light at the end."

Fujiko feel some sadness within but the tears for happiness she truly searching for while with peace of mind desperate she need.

"Thanks Muriel I need some comfort and finally the nightmares with go away."

Miss Spencer watching a sleeping Fujiko archives peace she finally deserve and rest.

"_Good night my little rose you found peace and your mother forgave your past sins." _


End file.
